Potc Black Pearl Starring Myself
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: Me. A thirteen year old, gettting sucked into the Black pearl movie. Nuff said
1. Chapter 1

A/N-The first version of this story happened to be messed up, so I'm separating it.

**BoHemian Anne-FYI, I wrote this while eating broccoli in the afternoon, and if you do not like my story then don't read it.**

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Prologue

Hi everyone! I am Rema Emor, thirteen year old girl! You have entered into my world and you are seeing everything my way. Right now I am going over to my house after my crazy thirteenth birthday. I plan to watch Pirates-Black Pearl for the thirteenth time. Cool!

I'm gonna switch to past tense, cuz I like the way it sounds.

I opened the door and walked into the empty living room. Mom and Dad had said they were going to back in the morning. They have to go out of town, you see, for business purposes.

Anyway, I picked out my DVD from the box next to our couch, ran upstairs to my room, shut the door, and got myself all comfy for the movie. I took a nice, hot, quick shower, drowned my self in lotion, slipped on my very favorite pair of brown and pink PJ's, and inserted the DVD into the player.

You are wondering, where is this DVD player, and TV. As a gift for winning my school Talent Show, my parents gave me their own plasma TV! Who could ever ask for more. But enough questions…

As the screen faded into the title, my eyes started drooping. Why? I'm not tired, I drank coffee and ate sugary foods all night long! But my bones gave way and I slumped over the bedcovers, falling into a deep sleep. But look at that! The screen kept getting bigger and bigger…it swallowed me whole before my eyes shut completely. I couldn't speak, I was too tired…until I woke up and saw where I was.

_On the Interceptor!_


	2. Yo Ho Yo Ho

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.

Yo Ho, Yo Ho

I sat up, feeling as though every inch of my body was on fire. I noticed that I was covered in crabs.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked, jumping up and down, trying to get them all off.

"Young Lady!" said a curt voice I recognized to be Norrington's. Norrington? What is he doing in my room?

When I looked around, however, I saw that I was not in my room, but on the _Interceptor, _in a foggy afternoon, and I was standing on a piece of driftwood, while a crew of men were standing around me, forming a circle.

One of them sprang forward to help me free myself of the crabs. Whenever they had previously been on my skin, they left painful, red raw patches all over. I breathed more slowly when they all scuttled away.

"Thanks," I said to the member, looking at him-and gasping.

"Gibbs?"

He raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. His brown beard moved when his lips frowned.

"How be ye knowin' me name, Missy?" he growled.

I couldn't find words to explain. I just turned away from him and stared at the rest of them, who were backing away from me like I had some contagious disease.

"What am I doing here?" I said, feeling more and more scared.

Norrington stepped forward, in his brown wig, with a dignified look on his face.

"Commodore Norrington!" I exclaimed.

He looked taken aback. "Err…I'm not a commodore," he said, his eyebrows coming together.

'Oh," I mumbled. I should have remembered. This was the introduction to Pirates Of The Caribbean Black Pearl! He wasn't Commodore yet.

I looked down and saw that my clothes had been replaced my pirate clothing. I also saw that my head wore a bandana, while I had gold hoops in each ear. My sleeves had been rolled up to reveal a tattoo that said, "Pirate Queen Forever."

I felt my mouth drop as I realized what had made everyone so scared of me. They thought I was a pirate. For the first two seconds, I was happy. I was a PIRATE! And then I was fearful. For I remembered the punishment in store for pirates. I could see, Out of the corner of my eye, one of the men, holding irons.

Without pausing to think-well, would you?- I drew out my sword and pressed it to Norrington's neck.

"Okay, fella," I said coolly. "You are going to let me out of here now!"

Norrington would have wanted to refuse, I knew. But one look at my determined face, and the metal dangerously at his flesh, he gave the signal for everyone to back off. I kept my sword of him.

"You're also going to give me a rowboat to ride on," I said. He pointed to a small boat hanging off the ship.

"Thanks, man," I said more kindly. Bu then I asked. "Hey, where's Liz and Will?"

Norrington stared at me. He slowly raised a shaking finger to the edge of the ship. I saw Elizabeth Swann, eight years old, touching hands with a soaking wet Will Turner. They were looking at me with shock.

"Hey, kids!" I yelled, smiling. "Be sure to stay true to your hearts always!"

I know that they profess their love for each other at the end of the movie, but that is way too late for me. I ran to Liz, forgetting Norrington, and whispered, "Yeah, he's a pirate."

Liz clapped a hand to her mouth. How did I know so much.

I turned to Will, who backed away, and whispered in his ear, "No, he was not a merchant sailor, and you better make a move on _her _as soon as possible." Will turned a bright red.

I ran away to the boat, climbed abroad, and lowered it to the sea. At the same time, I saw a broken down ship with a few men looking around for any signs of life. As I rowed and rowed faster towards the foggy horizon, I could have sworn I saw a black sail to my left, moved slowly away from my vision.

At this point, I was enveloped in the weather. It swirled into my boat, and caused me to close my eyes, feeling dizzy.

When I woke up, I was swimming next to a raft, where standing and looking at me with concern, was none other than…

_Jack Sparrow!_

A/N-That's right, Jack Sparow. Every chapter I am going to leave you like that. Unless I get tired of doing it. Which won't happen.


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

_Captain _ Jack Sparrow

Jack Sparrow bent down to pull me up. I grabbed onto his arm and heaved myself to his boat.

I looked into Jack's face. It was as handsome and pirate-y as I saw in the movies. For the first time, his eyes were filled with pity.

"Dear lady," he said, patting my shoulder. "What is a fine girl like yourself doing swimming these waters?"

"Lost-my-boat," I struggled to say, coughing. He patted my back.

"And what be your business here at Port Royale?"

"What?" I said. He looked towards the shore, and I saw the ships lined up at the deck, and further on I saw men in white wigs, talking to one another.

This was eight years later, when the Black Pearl would be spotted again and the skeletal pirates would invade Port Royale.

I grasped Jack's shoulders, saying, "Please…let me join you on your quest…to get the Pearl back…I can help you find…Bootstrap's son…just don't leave me here…"

He frowned. "How did you know-?"

"Listen to me!" I gasped desperately. "My name is…is-Rema Emor…I come from…a different time period, far ahead of this time period and…and I know…everything…"

Jack nodded. He really believed me.

"You have to trust me," I implored. "I'm a pirate, too…" and too prove it, I pulled out my arm and showed my tattoo. He smiled his rotten-toothed smile.

"We have an accord," he said, shaking my hand and helping me up. I wobbled for a minute, then gained control of myself. I felt more confident than ever.

Who cared if this was a dream? I'm Rema, the girl pirate!

"Did I mention how stunningly pretty you look?" Jack added as I helped him rid the mast of the excess water. I blushed.

We walked down the deck of Port Royale, leaving our sinking ship on the side. An old man with a cabin boy stopped our movement.

"It costs a shilling to leave your ship on deck, sir," he said firmly. "And I shall need to know your name." he held up his clipboard, preparing to write Jack's name.

I reached into Jack's pockets, pulled out three shillings, and put it on the old man's board, saying, "What about three shillings, and we forget about the name?"

Jack was looking from me to the man, bewildered. The man nodded, saying, "Welcome aboard, Mister and Miss Smith." I took Jack's arm and led him away, saying, "Weren't you about to do the same?"

Jack just looked at me in shock. "You really do know more than I think," he finally came out with. I nodded. Jack pulled away from me and quickly picked up a bag of money, slipping it into his pocket. We continued our stride until Jack nudged me, pointing to two ships at the other side of the deck.

"Which one, say you?" he asked.

I knew he wasn't going to get the ship now, but I said, "The blue one."

"But it's so small!" he said disbelievingly.

"Small things hold big advantages," I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and walked onward.

We were almost near the blue ship when I held him back to keep him colliding with Murtogg and Mullroy, who were running up to block our path.

"This deck is off-limits to civilians," said Mullroy stiffly. Murtogg nodded.

"I'm terrible sorry," said Jack. "I didn't know."

"Rest assured," I put in. "Any civilian we see, we'll tell you at once."

Jack looked at me, shocked. I smirked. We continued to walk, but was blocked again by these two idiots.

"Apparently," said Jack, his voice carrying a hint of annoyance, "There's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?"

I put in my side again. "Yeah, how can it be that two handsome young men like you two, did not merit any invitation?"

Jack was beginning to look slightly flustered. My smirk widened.

Murtogg, who turned slightly red, said simply, "Someone's got to make sure this dock stays off limits to people like you."

I raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me that a…a ship like that," he said, pointing to the Dauntless, "Makes this one a bit superfluous, really…"

"But there's no ship as can match in the _Interceptor _for speed," said Murtogg proudly, like he made the ship in the first place.

"Oh, no," I said. "I've heard of one…it's supposed to be very fast-"

"Nigh un-catchable," Jack intervened. Finally, he was getting the gist-I could read his mind.

"The _Black Pearl," _we both said together.

Mullroy laughed. "No _real _ship that can match the _Interceptor."_

At this point, I anticipated the coming spat between these idiots.

"The Black pearl is a real ship," said Murtogg, looking at Mullroy as though it were the most obvious thing in the whole freakin' world.

"No it's not!" said Mullroy, looking back at Murtogg.

"Yes it is, I've seen it!"

""You've seen it?"

"Yes!"

"No, you have not!"

"Yes, I have!"

Jack and I nodded at each other and slipped away.

"Now you know why I chose the blue one, huh?" I said to Jack as we surveyed the _Interceptor's _glamour.

Jack merely tilted his head to the side. I chuckled. As Jack took the wheel, I heard Mullroy yelling at us. They pointed their guns at us. I backed away, clinging Jack's arm protectively.

"You don't have permission to be abroad there!"

"I'm sorry," said Jack. "It's just-it is such a pretty boat."

"Ship!" I said hastily.

"What's your names?" said Murtogg.

Jack turned to me. I knew what to say.

"Well," I said, detaching myself from Jack. "My name is Alba Hanes, and this is…is…"

What to call him?

Aha!

"His name is Marc Jacobs."

"Marc?" said Mullroy.

"Yep!" I said calmly.

"And what is your purpose here, young lady?" said Murtogg.

"And no lies?" I asked. Mullroy, who was opening his mouth, closed it, nodding.

"Then," said Jack, "I confess. it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

Murtogg said, "I said no lies!"

Mullroy knew better. "I think he's telling the truth…"

Murtogg rolled his eyes at Mullroy, saying, "He wouldn't have told us the truth if it was the truth…"

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you," said Jack, moving forward. "Let me tell you the truth, shall I? It all started two years ago, when I was captured by a raid of rival sailors…"

He went on to tell a lie about how he had come to understand them, but I was not paying much attention. I had only just realized that Elizabeth was expected to fall due to her tight corset. I saw two specks standing on the tops of the battlements. I just knew that if I did not warn Jack, she might fall, and the medallion would call to the Pearl…but if it did not, there would be no story…

"And then they made me their chief."

SPLASH!

Elizabeth's limp body fell into the sea. Jack jumped to his feet.

"Will you be saving her, then?" he asked the guards.

"They can't swim!" I said loudly. "Let me go!"

Did I mention this? I am the best swimmer in my class at Middle School. I can swim deep without passing out, because I can hold my breath for a long time. I think it runs in the family.

I stood at the edge of the _Interceptor, _spread my arms wide, and dived into the water.

It was COLD! Freezing! I swam as fast as I could to where I saw her body on the floor. The medallion! It was calling to the Pearl!

_Damn,_ I thought bitterly as I first pulled Liz out of her dress, then tried to pull her up. But she was too heavy! Just then, I saw Jack swimming next to me, helping me carry her upward.

Our heads broke the surface of the water. We struggled to the dock, where Murtogg and Mullroy were waiting.

"Here," I said heavily, pushing Liz to those idiots.

"Got her, got her!" said Mullroy. He patted her face. "Not breathing!"

"Move!" said Jack, pushing him aside. He took out his dagger and cut her corset. She gasped for air, choking out water.

"Never would have thought of that," said Murtogg, surprised.

"Clearly you have never been to Singapore," I said briskly.

"The medallion," I whispered to Jack, picking it up from her neck. At first, Liz did not see me; her eyes were watching Jack.

"Where did you get that?" he asked quietly.

I looked up and saw Norrington and his men rush forward, weapons out.

I nudged Jack. He looked up just in time to see Norrington point his sword, saying, "On your feet."

Jack slowly got up. I grabbed Jack's belongings, but Murtogg snatched them away.

"Loser," I hissed. Elizabeth stood up and was covered by her father, Weatherby Swann. He took one look at Jack, at the corset in his hand, and yelled, "Shoot him!"

"Father!" said Elizabeth reproachfully. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"Oh, so you're Commodore now, are ya?" I said, my hands on my hips.

Norrington's mouth dropped in horror. "You?" he said.

Elizabeth stared at me, too. "You!" she whispered.

"Yep!" I said happily. "I see you've grown up from the little eight-year-old you once were. How's Willy, BTW?"

"BTW?" said everyone.

"Oh," I said, turning pink. "I mean by the way…"

"Enough of this," said Norrington. "I think a thanks are in order for saving Miss Swann."

Oh No! If Norrington took Jack's hand, he'll pull up his sleeve and reveal his "Pirate" sign.

"Why, you're welcome," I said sweetly, holding out my hand. Norrington snorted. "_You _saved her? Ha! You're a girl!"

"Actually," said Jack, "She was the only one who knew how to swim fast enough to save said young lady."

Norrington looked from Jack to me, confused, but held out his hand to me nonetheless. I took it in my left hand.

Big mistake.

He pulled up my sleeve and saw the tattoo.

"Aha!" he shouted. "You really are the pirate that sailed eight years ago, aren't you?"

"Well, what do you think, ice cream head?" I said rudely.

He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled up the sleeve to reveal the P sign and the sparrow tattoo.

"Well, well…" said Norrington thoughtfully. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain!" I spat. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," I said more calmly. Jack smiled at me.

"Well, I do not see your ship, _Captain," _said Norrington mockingly looking around.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack replied coolly.

"He said he had come to commandeer one," said Murtogg proudly.

"I told ya he was tellin' the truth," said Mullroy, holding out jack's belongings to Norrington. "These are his, sir."

My own effects were in the hands of Murtogg.

Norrington examined his and my stuff like the nosy guy he is…

"…And I half expected it to be made out of wood," he said, after checking Jack's sword. "Well, he said, straightening up. "You are without doubt the worst two pirates I have ever heard of."

I sneaked over to Elizabeth, whispering, "Forgive us, but it will be the only way." She didn't look at me, but the puzzled expression that had taken over her features told me she had heard.

Jack and I were roughly dragged to the shackle holder. Jack was given his shackles first. Elizabeth ran forward, watching me stand with my arm gripped tightly .

"Commodore, I really must protest!" She said indignantly, standing in front of me and Jack. Yes! She'll be in direct contact with Jack so he could

trap her in his shackles.

"Pirates or not, these people saved my life!" she continued.

"Elizabeth," said Norrington. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man or girl of a lifetime of wickedness."  
"Though it does seem enough to condemn them," added Jack.

"Jack," I said, breathing in. "Do yourself a favor and don't talk."

"Indeed," said Norrington, not looking at me. I caught Jack's eye. Without words, we counted down from five…

Gilette finishing up the shackles; this man holds me even tighter.

Three…two…one

As Gilette moved away from Jack, he said, "Finally."

I socked the man in the nuts with my free arm, then knocked him out with a blow to the head, as Jack threw his shackles around Liz's neck. I quickly moved in front Elizabeth, glaring at the Navy. They were looking very scared indeed.

"As I said," I said to Liz. "It is the only way. We both know they won't listen to you…sorry."

Jack said to Norrington, "Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat."

Nobody moved.

"Commodore!" said Jack loudly. Mullroy moved forward and placed the stuff in Elizabeth's hands.

"Don't forget _my _effects, too!" I shot at Murtogg, who handed my stuff to me reluctantly. I began to fix myself up, as Jack made Liz put on his stuff for him. She was angry, you could see it. As she fix up his belt, he said, "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You are despicable," she snarled at us. "Both of you."

"Sticks and stones," we said together.

"We're even now, anyway," I said.

"You save our lives, and we save yours," said Jack. Then he turned to the crew. "Gentlemen! Milady," he added.

"You will always remember this as the day that you _almost _caught Rema Emor," I said.

"And," Jack put in.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," we shouted in unison. Jack pushed Elizabeth towards them, as I ran as fast as I could from these ice cream heads. Jack swung above me. Jumping down on the other side, we ran as fast as we could through the village ahead, dodging bullets and looking for shelter.

"There!" I shouted to Jack. I pointed to the blacksmith Shoppe, where I knew we would have to go to get this story right.

AN-Who says that a girl cannot be a good pirate in their dreams?…this next chappie. We r gonna prove to those thirteen year old girls out there that we CAN fight!!!!!!!!


	4. Will and I

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.

Will and I

We ran inside where no one saw us, stopped, and looked around.

This is a shabby yet clean place. Straw on the floor, the smell of poop, and yet no trace of it anywhere.

"This place smells of dung and rum," said Jack, wrinkling his nose.

"Donkey," I said matter-of-factly pointing to the donkey.

Jack saw Mr. Brown's rum killed body. Snoring like there was no tomorrow.

"Look at that idiot," I said. "He's as sleep as stone."

Jack nodded. "Now," he said, "How to get rid of these things?" he held up his chained hands. He ran and picked up one of the hammer of from its station and tried to bang it off, but to no avail. I coughed slightly, and he spun around to see me pointing to a machine, where a donkey stood, waiting to operate it. Jack gave me a, 'So? How are we going to turn it on?' look. I grinned.

I took out the red poker and poked the donkey, who jumped and started walking, causing the machine to turn. Jack had freed himself just as the door turned.

"Hide!" I whispered, taking out my sword, and we ducked in the shadows.

Will Turner, the hottest blacksmith I have ever seen or known, walked in with his hair in a ponytail.

"That," I said to Jack. "Is our ticket to freedom _and _the Pearl."

Jack looked confused. I smiled and turned to look at Will again. He stopped the donkey, patting its head, looking around suspiciously.

"Oh, damn," I whispered.

"What?"

"We forgot to put the hammer back where it belongs. Keep your sword out."

Will walked over to Brown. "Right where I left you," he said, smiling. He threw away his cloak and noticed the hammer, lying right off the hole where it once was.

"Not where I left _you,"_ said Will, looking puzzled. He turned to see Jack's hat sitting near the fireplace. Jack tensed up next to me.

"Don't you touch my hat," he hissed.

Will reached out to touch it.

Jack and I ran out. I sneaked behind Will while Jack swatted his hand with his sword.

Will turned around and saw my sword at his chest.

"Hi," I said politely. "I'm Rema Emor, and you are Willy." Will recognized me at once.

"You!" he said. But his voice was not full of surprise. It was full of hatred. My smile slid off me, to be replaced by a cold look.

"You're the one they're hunting," Will said to both of us. "The-"

"Pirates, yes, we know that, thank you," I said impatiently.

"You seem somewhat familiar," said Jack. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with _pirates,"_ Will answered, narrowing his eyes.

"NO, you have not met him," I called to Jack. "And he has never met a pirate before…besides me, of course…"

Jack stared at Will, who stared at me, who stared back. God, Will is handsome.

Finally, Jack said, "Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you will just excuse me-"

"Don't put your sword down, Jack!" I warned. Will had taken his own sword out as well, and was pointing it at either one of us; he could not decide.

"D' you think this wise, boy?" said Jack, amused. "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will prepared himself. "You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack smiled. "Only a little."

Jack and Will started to fight. I stepped back a little, since I did not know how to fight. Jack started trying to teach Will footwork.

"Let's hurry, Jack!" I yelled. Jack ran to the door, but Will threw his sword, and, like the movie, it kept us from getting out. I was pissed. Really pissed.

"Oh great move," said Jack, pointing his sword again. "Only you are, once again, between me and my way out and this time, you have no weapon."

"Jack?" I asked tentatively. "Can I have a go at him, please?" I think the heat was getting to my brain, cuz' I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!!

Jack shrugged, letting me move forward.

"So…" I said, as Will raised an eyebrow. "How good exactly are you at sword-fighting?"

In answer, Will pulled out the hot red poker. The poor donkey moved again at the very sight of it.

"Well, bring it on, then!" I shouted over the sound of the machine.

Will lunged at me. Why did I choose to fight, I did not know how-!

But then, I surprised myself by blocking his move with an excellent turn of the foot and the clash of the sword. Will looked apprehensive, while Jack whistled.

"Tha's right, Rema," said Jack. "Let him have it!"

And so we fought. I blocked and lunged, and he lunged and blocked, but it was clear that we were both equally skilled. We got to the machine, still fighting, and I noticed all of the swords on the rack.

"That's not fair!" I said. We changed position.

"What's not fair?" Will asked, sweat on his face. We changed again.

"That you have to make all these swords while Brown sleeps like a baby!" I answered. We moved, so now I was standing on the rack.

"You make all these, don't you?" I said.

"Yes!" Will answered. We changed again. "And I practice with them-" we clashed swords again. "-three hours a day!"

"Three hours?" Jack said incredulously. We fought some more.

"In the words of Jack Sparrow-" I began. We clashed swords again. I stood on the rack _again_, smiling uncontrollably.

"-You need to find yourself a girl, man!"

As Will looked angrily sheepish, I threw myself at him.

Will dodged my blow, and we moved back out to the floor. We held this position-my sword stuck in his. Jack moved forward.

"If I may be so bold as to say something?"

"What?" I snarled, trying not the break this sword connection yet.

"That maybe the reason that Willy or whatever his name is practices three hours a day is that he has already found a girl, and is otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet."

"Oh he's found a girl, alright," I said. Will turned red.

"Willy?" I said, thinking of the only thing that could annoy him further. "You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack and I stared down pointedly. Will was highly affronted.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a PIRATE-" he spat the words, and Jack and I looked up into his face- "I can kill it!"

"Well, that explains it," said Jack, as we broke the connection and continued fighting.

"Really?" I shouted, blocking Will. "I thought it was because he wanted to make himself muscular for Miss Swann!"

Will nearly dropped his sword in shock. I took the opportunity to jump on the see-saw like platform we were now on. Will flew up, clinging to the bars above.

"Oh!" I said triumphantly. "I guess I'm right! Jack, jump on the platform!"

Jack did, and I flew upward, to. We both gained our footing, and continued fighting. I was shocked that I could talk and fight in such a situation. So I kept talking. "Do you love her, Willy?" I cooed, spinning on the spot.

"Yes, alright?" Will yelled back desperately.

"Then I don't want to deprive you of your chance to tell her, so ta-ta," I replied, then jumped down, leaving Will up there, trying to get down.

"Jack!" I shouted. "The sandbag!"

Jack understood. When Will finally got down, Jack loosened the bag and poured its contents into Will's face. I took the opportunity to point my sword right at his neck, as Jack pointed his gun into Will's face.

"You cheated," said Will, as he realized what danger he was in.

"Pirate!" said Jack. I giggled.

Then we heard the Navy trying to get in the door.

"Move!" I said to Will. He shook his head no.

"Please!" Jack implored.

"No!" said Will forcefully. "I shall not let you two escape like this."

"Will," I said, putting and hand to his shoulder. Will flinched, but did not move away. "That shot Jack has is not meant for you."

Will lowered his weapon, looking confused. But then the sound of broken glass filled our ears. We turned to look at Jack, but Jack was on the floor. Mr. Brown was awake. He had knocked out Jack with his own bottle. I looked at Will. I shook my head at him, angry that he didn't listen to me. For a second, I thought I saw something like shame cross his eyes., but I did not wait to check. I just banged my sword on my head, and fell into darkness. I would not leave Jack alone. If I had to go to jail with him, fine.

A/N-Would you look at that? Would ya look at that? Loyalty in da house! Yeah…that was a cheesy line. Anyway, the next chapter isn't so important…but at the end, Rema finds out that she can dream her way into Elizabeth's mind. But why? At the end of the next chapter, I will tell you.


	5. It's The Pearl

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

It's the Pearl

I have finally accepted that this is not a dream. This is real. And this has all happened. But by reading fan fiction, I know that when it's all over, I would wake up to find myself at home again. But let us continue with my story.

I woke up and found myself in a smelly old jail cell. It was nighttime, and Jack was sitting across from me, bowing his head.

"Hello, Rema," he said quietly.

"Hi," I said hoarsely, rubbing my sore head. "I'm sorry for letting you down like this."  
"Don't blame yourself," Jack said in an uncharacteristically serious voice. "You did something very brave. You fought the whelp, you helped me nearly escape, and then you proved your loyalty by knocking yourself out so you could come with me to jail…"

I smiled at him sadly. "This sucks. I was hoping I could change this fate."

"Whaddaya mean, luv?" said Jack, yawning.

"I mean that, somehow we were going to get in jail anyway."

Jack shrugged. "You're still my first mate forever."

"Thanks, Jack," I said. And then I remembered.

"Jack," I said sharply. He jolted. "What?"

"Jack, have you already told those other guys not to give the bone to the dog?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"HA!" I said.

"What?" said Jack urgently.

"It's coming!" I said excitedly, clapping my hands.

"What's coming?"

His question was answered by the sound of cannons from outside.

"I know those guns," said Jack, jumping up to look through his barred windows. I did too.

A ship with black sails, ripped black sails, was firing cannons and causing fires all around us.

"It's the _Pearl_," Jack murmured. Then, suddenly, he threw his arms around me, throwing me back.

"I love you!" he said in a muffled voice.

I think my cheeks would have burned holes through his shirt had he stayed hugging me longer.

"Uh…" I said. "Thanks…"

"The Black Pearl?" said a prisoner from next door ominously. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"Then where do the stories come from?" I asked exasperatedly.

We looked back at the _Pearl. _Now small rowboats were emerging from the colossal ship, and moving to Port Royale.

"Ah, well," I said cheerfully. "We just have to wait for Twigg and his friend to come over, now. Let's sit."

Jack looked at me, bemused. "Just _how _much do you know?"

"Everything," I said. I used a tone of voice that told him clearly, _And that's all the info your gonna get, buddy, so back off._ He fell silent.

BOOM!

One of the cannons blasted the wall of the next door's cell. As the thieves climbed out, one of them stopped and said to Jack, "My sympathies, friend. You've no manner of luck at all."

And as he left, Jack walked to the small hole the cannon had placed in our cell and looked at it wistfully.

"Sorry," I said to him in an apologetic tone, "But that's how it's got to be."

Jack ignored me and picked up a bone, held it out through the bars, whistling.

"It's not gonna work," I said, sighing.

"Yeah, it will," Jack said defiantly. I just settled myself more comfortably in the straw and watched him lure the dog closer and closer to him.

"Come here, you slimy, mangy, filthy cur," said Jack.

"Bad choice," I said, tittering a little as the dog ran away.

"No!" Jack said pleadingly. "I didn't mean it, I didn't…oh."

Twigg and Koehler stormed down here, like I knew they would, killing a soldier at the same time.

"No, this is not the trophy room, boys," I said, waving over to them. As they turned to look at me, Jack hissed, "Why are you doing that?"

"Ah," said Koehler or whatever his name is. "Look what we have 'ere, Twigg. Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, you smelly, lousy potatoes," I said. The two potatoes looked outraged while Jack laughed hard.

"And who are you, poppet?" asked Twigg, showing his tongue as he glared at her.

"Me?" I said, trying to be as rude as I could. "I'm the girl who's going to kick your ass if you call me 'poppet' again."

Koehler stifled a guffaw, while Twigg backed away, looking really mad. _Good._

"So…" said Jack. "How's hell serving you two? Now that I am no longer your Captain, this pit of hell is reserved all for you-"

I should have warned him not to say that, but I was too late. Koehler (_or whatever his name is!_) grabbed Jack's neck. Jack's head jerked back into the moonlight.

I screamed.

Koehler's hand was a rotting bone in the moonlight, the marrow hanging off splinters in it. It was _ugly!_

"So there is a curse?" said Jack conversationally. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," Koehler growled, letting go of him and accompanying Twigg out of the jail.

I stared at Jack, who was looking at the bone in his hand, "That's very interesting."

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked, still shocked by that bone.

"Now…wait," said Jack suddenly. "You're supposed to know what happen next!"

"Well," I said thoughtfully, trying to remember what happens next in the movie, which is really a terrible shame because I have seen the movie twelve friggin' times…

"Oh, uh…tomorrow morning, you and I will get out of here."

Jack seemed happier at that. "Then goodnight, dearie," he said, falling onto the straw and falling asleep in an instant.

"Pirate," I mumbled. I soon fell asleep, too, but not before I wondered-_How will I explain to Will why I know so much about him?_

I dreamed that I was standing over Elizabeth, who was sitting in Barbossa's quarters, looking scared, and shaking.

"Elizabeth?" I said quietly. God, she looks less like the proud little brat I saw recently.

She jumped, saw me, and gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "How did you?"

"I'm in your head," I said thoughtfully. "Hey-you said that you were Miss Turner, didn't you?"

I smirked as she turned pink with embarrassment. "Y-yes."

"Hmmm…" I said sarcastically. "I wonder why that could be."

Elizabeth looked at me suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

But before I could answer, my eyes opened to the sound of-

"Oh…come on…bugger, bugger, bugger…"

Jack Sparrow was trying to break free with the broken bone.

A/N-Now I will tell you. Rema's supposed to be present at the whole movie at all times, so while she sleeps, she can be present in the Elizabeth scenes. Pretty Cool, huh? Alright, next chappie up now!


	6. Now you trust us!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

_Now_ you trust us!

I yawned widely, rubbing my eyes, trying to get the sleep out. Jack didn't look at me, just grunted in hello.

"What are you doing?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Trying to get out of ere' like you said," Jack snapped, still not looking at me.

"There's no reason to take that tone with me," I said, offended. "Besides, that's not how we're getting out."

Jack turned to me. I think he's annoyed that I didn't tell him this before.

"Oh?" he said. "And how are we getting out of-"

The sounds of footsteps reached us.

"That's how," I said.

Jack immediately lay down on the floor, like he was asleep. I just lay down on my stomach, looking at the coming form of Will Turner. He was sweaty, disheveled, and as comely as he was the first time I met him. He wore a determined expression on his face as he addressed Jack first.

"You!" he said. "Sparrow!"

"Yeah?" Jack answered carelessly, raising his head a few inches.

"You know of the Black Pearl, right?" said Will.

Jack looked at me, surprised. I cocked my head to the side. He lay back down again. "I've eard' of it."

"Well, where does it make berth?" asked Will impatiently.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated incredulously.

"He has not heard the stories," I said easily. Will looked at me, only just realizing I was there. "You see," I continued. "Captain Barbossa and his crew sailed from the oh so dreadful Isla De Muerta."

"Isla De-" Will began.

"It's an island that cannot be found," I said.

"Except," Jack put in. "For those who already knows where it is."

Will seemed to doubt our knowledge for a second. But then he said, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Now, why ask us?" I asked him. "Just yesterday you were all, 'I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!'"

Will looked at me. He's probably shocked that I remember so much. "Because you're pirates!"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will banged against the bars. I leaned back a little. 'Never," he spat.

Jack studied his nails. I broke the momentary silence by saying, "The Pearl left with Lizzy on it, didn't she?"

Jack turned sharply to look at me, then at Will, who seemed to be fighting not to look embarrassed. Finally, he said, "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl," said Jack happily, sitting up. Will rolled his eyes, trying to ignore him. The look on his face made me want to really rub it in.

"Oh, _now_ you trust us," I said, smiling. "Because Little Will wants to save his wittle Swan from da oddew meanie piwates!"

Jack rolled around on the floor, laughing silently. I see tears on his face. Am I _that _funny?

Will was really embarrassed now, he's scratching his head like, 'Just stop torturing me!'

Jack finally sat up and said, "Well, if you're intending to brave all, come to the rescue, and so win fair lady's heart-"

"Most likely," I said under my breath.

"You'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," said Will looking all determined.

"I do," I said to Jack, referring to seeing profit in saving Elizabeth.

Jack didn't seem too impressed. "How can you?" he said to Will. "The door is locked!"

Will went on to explain all that crap about how he helped make the bars, and what kind of hinges they were.

"With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength," said Will, putting something big against the cell wall. "The door with lift free," he finished smiling.

"I can trust him," I said to Jack. "He's smart."

"And naïve," Jack mumbled.

"He is not," I said indignantly. Jack looked at me like, 'Please…'

"Well, maybe a little," I said quietly. Jack was still giving me that look. "Or a lot," I murmured.

"Uh…excuse me?" said Will. We both looked at him. "Are you in or out?"

Jack asked for Will's name.

"Will Turner," Will answered.

Jack straightened his back, looking serious. "That would be short for William, I expect…good strong name…no doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will frowned. "Yes."

"Ask later, not now," I said loudly. Will seemed to understand me, albeit horrified that I knew what he was thinking.

Jack finally gave in to Will, and they shook hands.

"Ahem!" I said. Will raised an eyebrow at Jack, and said, "Who is she to you?"

"She is my first mate," Jack answered.

I crossed my arms, daring Will to say anything more. Then, he shook hands with me.

"Good, now get us out," said Jack. Will pulled, and the door lifted free, just like in the movie. Jack and I quickly moved out, grabbing our belongings.

"Hurry," said Will, fingering his own sword. "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects," said Jack.

Once outside, I noticed that I had never missed the smell of the sea then right now. I breathed in deeply as the three of us hid behind a wall, where we had a clear view of the _Dauntless _and the _Interceptor._

Jack didn't know what to do yet. I whispered in his ear, "We could first commandeer the _Dauntless, _and then the _Interceptor _will come for us and we can switch to that."

Jack liked the sound of that, I knew. He stared at the _Dauntless _for a minute, then at the _Interceptor._

Will said, "We're going to steal the ship?" then he saw Jack's gaze go the _Dauntless. _He became even more nervous. "_That _ship?"

"Commandeer, com-man-deer," I said, hitting Will's shoulder with every syllable. "We're going to _commandeer _that ship," I pointed to the _Interceptor. _"Duh, it's like the fastest ship in the sea."

"Right," said Will sarcastically. "I never knew that, I haven't been here long."

"Shut up, the pair of you," Jack snapped. We did. But I have a feeling that we will be fighting for a long time.

"One question about your business, boy," said Jack, looking at Will. "Or there's no use going. This girl…how far are you willing to go to save her?"

I heard Will's reply many times, but this time, I felt an ache in my heart.

"I'd die for her," said Will defiantly.

"Oh. Good. No worries, then," said Jack cheerfully. Will eyed him before paying attention to the ships again.

As for me, I was having Will's answer of, _I'd die for her,_ echoing in my head. It makes me wish I had a boyfriend who would die for me.

_I'd die for her. _That kind of love can send tears to my eyes. This blacksmith would go any lengths to rescue a girl who returned his feelings, but never showed it. He probably didn't even care that she never told him she loved him. He loved her. You don't see much of that love in 2007…

Anyway, Jack told us to go under a canoe, and we crept under the water, and so now we're under the sea, though we can speak; our heads are just above the water.

"This is either madness, or brilliance," said Will uncomfortably.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," said Jack, sounding agitated. Will snorted.

"And Jack's living proof," I added, smirking.

"What?" said Jack.

"You see…" I have to choose my words carefully. "You are…this is not a bad thing!...but you…are a little…uh…heh-"

"Mad," Will finished. I wanted to hit him.

"But," I said quickly. "Because of that, you come up with brilliant ideas…"

I hope I didn't sound rude to Jack, but he said, "Thank you, Rema. Supports my case."

We continued on like this until we reached the ship of our needs. We turned over the boat and prepared to climb aboard the ship. Normally, I would have been disinclined to climb a ship, seeing as I have never done so before, but then again, I have already proved that if I could conjure sword skills out of nowhere, then I would be okay with doing anything else.

I am proved correct. I climb the ship like a friggin' pro. I slip a little, but Will grabs me by the back, helping up. I blush-I mean, Will is played by Orlando Bloom, one of the hottest guys of the 21st century. I have to blush. Luckily, he doesn't notice-he is still too busy getting this job done.

We finally are aboard the ship, and so now, we sneak up on the Navy. Jack yelled, "Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!"

"Aye!" yelled Will. "Avast!"

Oh, bugger. I groaned.

"Will…" I said angrily, pushing him. He totally ruined the moment. Jack stares at Will like, 'You are such a whelp!' Will looks ashamed. Good!

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," said Gilette proudly. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Two men?" I said. "What am I, chopped liver?"

The men laughed even harder. I was beginning to get into the mood that I only get into when I don't get enough sleep.

"Let me rephrase that," said Gilette hardly, turning to me. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men…least of all a puny little girl. You'd never make it out of the bay…"

I could not take it anymore. I walked up to him, pointed my gun, and said, "Ah-ha-ha-ha…you don't seem to get it…" I turned cold. "I'm Rema Emor, you stupid, old, ice-cream head."

That was enough for the ice cream head. He signaled for his men to settle for one boat, and row off.

Jack and Will were staring at me, shocked. "What?" I asked; I'm still angry. "Do you really think I'm going to let some ice cream headed #!hole say that to me?"

Jack was sniggering harder than ever, and Will was just freakin' nonplussed at my cursing.

"Well, hurry up, I can't wait to get to Isla De Muerta!"

They just get the ship ready while I watch the _Interceptor _start to follow us.

"Jack?"

"Will, disable the rudder chains, prepare yourself for we are going to switch to the other ship, leave Rema be, she's in a foul mood at the moment…"

"Jack?"

"Sparrow…why do you want me to disable the rudder chains? What will that do for us at all?"

"JACK, WILL, GODDAMN IT!"

Finally they look around.

"Here they come!"

The ship was moving faster and closer towards us. Damn it.

Will immediately followed Jack's orders without a fuss. Jack prepared three ropes for each of us. I grabbed one and hid in a corner, knowing that I must not be seen.

We all wait for the _Interceptor _to line up with us, and while every single soldier upon it went on the ship to search for us. When we had assured that no one else was there, we swung quietly over to the _Interceptor. _

It was only when the cross board from us to the _Dauntless _crashed into the sea, that Norrington and his men realized that we had taken their ship.

Jack called out to Norrington, "Thank you Commodore Norrington, for getting us ready to make way! We've had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

The soldiers fired at us, and we ducked. Once they stopped, I put in my two cents.

"Don't worry," I shouted joyfully to Norrington, who looked seriously put out. "We will bring back your dear Elizabeth Swann in no time…though, of course there is a 99 chance that by that time, she will have become Elizabeth Swann Turner, so…"

We had to duck again.

"Why did you say that?" Will shouted at me from a few feet away.

"Because it's true!" I said. "Unless you're too stupid to confess it to her…"

"It is not up to you who I marry and when I tell them I love them!"

"I know," I shot back. "But that's what's going to happen in the end, even if you think she'll marry Norrington. All I ask of you is to tell her before you return to Port Royale."

"You-"

"Guys!" Jack shouted. "Would you mind helping out instead of bickering like a married couple?"

Will went to sharpen the sword he had on a barrel. Jack took to checking the sails, while I held the wheel, wondering how long it was going to take for Will and I to resolve our apparently numerous differences.

A/N-Now comes that whole Will's dad fight, and it's gonna rock your butt something good! Ha!


	7. Pirate dad and shred of hope

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Pirate dad and a shred of hope

Will began to speak of his childhood. "When I was a lad, living in England," he said, still sharpening his sword. "My mother raised me. When she died I came out here…looking for my father," he finished, beginning to stand up. I took a firmer grip of the wheel, bracing myself for the pain that Will was going to get when he found out the truth.

"My father, Will Turner," he pressed on following Jack all around the ship. "And it was only after you found out my name that you agreed to help me, since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter!" Jack ignored him and stood next to me, looking at his compass.

"I am not a simpleton, Jack." I closed my eyes.

"You knew my father."

I said to Jack. "Just do it."

Jack faced Will determinedly. "Yes, I knew him. One of the few who knew him as Will Turner. Others called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Good man, I heard," I said to Jack, as Jack looked back at his compass. "Good pirate," he answered.

Will's mouth dropped. "No!" he exclaimed. "It isn't true! He was a-"

"I thought I told you," I said agitatedly, looking at him, while still holding the wheel. "That he was not a merchant sailor years ago! Boy do you have short term memory!"

"You stay out of this!" Will said to me. "For all I know, you could have been lying."

I was angry now. "I will not be addressed as a liar by a cheeky blacksmith who wears high stocking and prissy shoes like it's the hottest thing out today!" Will turned pink, but refused to talk to me further.

"He was not a pirate!" he said to Jack.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack replied exasperatedly. "I swear you look just like him."

Will pulled out his sword. "My father was not a pirate!" he shouted.

Jack didn't even turn around from his compass. "Put it away, sonny," he said quietly. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You did not beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement."

"The rules of engagement," I mocked. "We're pirates!"

"In a fair fight, I'd kill you and have your heads on the end of my sword." Said Will menacingly.

"Then that's not much an incentive for _me_ to fight fair, is it?" I said, having quite enough, and turning the wheel, so that the sail hit Will in the chest, forcing him to grab it. Jack looked impressed. I walked over to pick up Will's sword.

"Now," I said clearly. "As long as you're just hanging there like a monkey, listen up. Only two rules matter in the good old pirate game. What a man _can _do and what a man _can't _do."

"For instance," Jack said. "You can accept that you father was a pirate _and _good man, or you can't. But Pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday."

"We'd prefer it to be in the next minute or so," I added. "Now, as for me, I can let you drown!"

Will turned pale.

"But we can't ship this big boat all the way to Tortuga all by our onceys, savvy? And I really _can't _let you drown, mate. I'm no killers."

Boy, all that pirate lingo is rubbing off on me. "So-" I began, turning the wheel, so that Will fell back on the boat. Jack held out his sword to him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack asked.

"And a pirate girl?" I added.

"Or can you not?" we said in unison, Jack handing the sword back into Will's trembling hands. Will seemed to be thinking for a minute. Then he gave up, nodded, and asked me, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga?" Jack asked me. Apparently he did not know that I knew his plans.

"Tortuga," I said, grinning.

Will stood up. I can't tell what the hell he's thinking right now, but I know that he will trust my judgment more from this moment on.

We return to our activities. Jack is taking the wheel now, Will sharpens his sword in silence, and I just look out at the sea. I start to hum a tune that I made up as a little girl-

_When will you open your eyes_

_When will you rise from your chair_

_When will you tell her you love her_

_Because she really cares_

Will stopped his work and looked at me curiously as Jack listened intently. I ignored them.

_Time to get your head out of your cloud of misery_

_She loves you like you love her, it's that easy_

_Just tell her now_

_Tell her now_

_Before she walks away…_

I think I wrote the ditty after hearing mom's version of how she and dad met. They didn't tell each other about how they felt until the very last minute. I had to sing the song.

Will was frowning, like he was really thinking about the words and what they meant. Jack was bobbing his head to the rhythm. I smiled slightly.

_I've got to say you men_

_Are too secretive_

_Just tell her how you feel_

_And see what she will give_

Will was lost in thought now, while Jack gave me a scandalized look for that line.

_Tell her now_

_Tell her now_

_Do not wait_

_Don't hesitate_

_You just might be too late…bomp bomp!_

And that's the end.

I looked at Jack, who returned to his work humming the tune himself. Will had stopped sharpening and was walking below deck. Our eyes met. He motioned for me to follow. I agreed. Jack didn't object.

Under the deck, I saw that Will was sitting with his hands in his face. I sat down beside him.

He looked up at me. His face, which I had thought would be tear-streaked, was grave and helpless.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently. He didn't answer for a minute.

"Okay," I said. "Is it something I said?"

"N-no," he stuttered, turning red. "It's-that song was…it sounded like you were directing it to me…"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

But then I remembered how I kept badgering Will to tell Liz he loved her immediately.

I felt slightly ashamed, but not enough to maintain my opinion in this matter.

"Oh," I said. "What about that?"

"Do you really think she could love me?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah?" I said in a 'DUH!' voice. "She's nuts about you. Doesn't wanna admit it, but…you know how 18th century women are. I don't, but…"

"She's a governor's daughter!" Will said incredulously. "And I am a blacksmith!"

"Firstly," I said, getting really pissed at his blindness. "You are not just a blacksmith, you are a very hot blacksmith. And you had a pirate for a dad. And Lizzy likes guys who's got some pirate in them. AND she's known you since childhood. She has just got to have a crush on you."

Will had turned redder with every word I said, but not as much as I when I told him he was hot. Mom always taught me not to say things like that to my crush, least of all a man, but I had to get it through his head.

Will waited for a second before replying. "Do you think we could even make it?"

I decided to get obnoxious. Besides, this was a dream, so I couldn't get in trouble with mom or dad.

"Well," I said evilly. "I don't know about you two making _it _before you make it, but yes I do believe that you will make it."

Will stared at me. I suddenly realized that he didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Good! Now I can keep going anytime I want to. Not now…

Will smiled at me. It was then that I thought it best to give one more shred of hope.

"I do know that you guys kiss in the end."

Will looked both appalled and excited at the same time. "What?"

"Kiss. You kiss, fool! And it's seriously…" I let out a breath. "I mean, did you guys get switched to the 21st century or something? Cause' that kiss…I mean you have to have been in 2007, they just don't kiss like that in 1730."

Will looked hungry for this kiss…but we had other matters to take care of.

"So," I said, standing up. "You feel better?"

Will nodded. We emerged from below and saw that the sun was setting fast. Jack was at the wheel again.

"Oy!" he shouted. "What took ya so long?"

"Just a friendly chat between two…pirates?" I asked Will.

"Comrades," he said. It was obvious that he was not keen on coming to terms with his relation with piracy just yet.

Now it is nighttime. The three of us are on deck, sailing towards an island not far away now. It is Tortuga. Sounds of gunshots and cannons reach our ears. Jack suggests that I go to sleep; we still have a while before we reach the island, but I refuse. I want to stay up as late as I wish for my first few days as a thirteen-year-old pirate girl. On top of that, the sounds of cannons were too loud. Instead of sleeping, I snuck into one of the cabins to steal some things. I took a whole lot of shillings, an axe for defense, and when I was about to leave, I spotted some makeup. Why not put on some red lipstick for once in my life?

When I came out, Will and Jack looked at me like I was mad.

"You look very pretty," said Jack honestly.

Will just shook his head in surprise.

"I think I look good?" I asked slyly.

"Yeah," said Jack. "But only as a friend." He added hastily. I chuckled.

"Come on," I said, looking over the ship at Tortuga. "Let's get there as soon as we can." I then began to sing:

_Yo, ho, Yo, ho_

_A Pirates life for me…_

I noticed with a smirk that Will and Jack shared a perplexed look, then shrugged, and continued working.

A/N-The song happens made up on the spot. No big companies own it. It's just a randomly made song. And the next chapter I think is funny! See if you agree. I would like you all to read and review, please, please, please let me know how you feel about it all, and even if you hate it, it's nice to know you cared enough to take the time to insult it. Ha!


	8. Once the average girl, now the it girl

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Once the average girl, now the "it" girl

We finally tied up our ship at the dock of Tortuga, and it was nightfall completely. I would not have known it was so by walking into Tortuga. So many fires were lit in all directions, and drunken yell pressed in on me, so that I covered then in agony.

"What's up?" asked Will, looking concerned and appalled at the scene before us.

"Too…loud…too loud…voices…gunshots…"I moaned. Will patted my back sympathetically. After about three seconds, I let go of my ears, and felt more accustomed to the crowd. Jack lumbered off in some other direction. We followed quickly.

"You know," said Will to me, as we walked through the village, "This is the most disgusting, loud old ditch I have ever had the misfortune to enter."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Bloody cutlass. I'll have yer hide for this…"

"Rum, rum, need rum!"

"I'm inclined to agree," I said grimly. This _is _the most disgusting place I have ever been to. All this noise is killing me, and it smells like rum, cow, and heavy perfume.

I looked over and saw Jack smiling. I stared at him.

"Don't tell me you enjoy this," I said loudly over all the noise.

"Well, yes," said Jack. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger," said Will, looking at a man who was drinking two cups of rum at a time.

Jack waited for my answer.

"Sweet, proliferous bouquet, my ass," I said coolly. I was revolted to see most of the ladies with their revealing dresses and drunken swagger. "I see not one lady here has any dignity! The shame!"

"I tell you two," said Jack matter-of-factly, "If every town were like this one, no man would ever go unwanted."

He moved away from us to run to a red-haired prostitute, yelling, "Scarlet!"

She didn't answer, just smacked him hard across the face, and stalked away.

The force of the blow had turned Jack's head around at us. We looked back at him. Will seemed fighting not to laugh. I was just plain cool. He looked dumfounded before he answered, "Not sure I deserved that one."

_Unless you didn't pay the slut for her work, _I thought savagely.

He had just turned his head back around when a second harlot walked up to him with her dress hanging off her shoulders and a fake smile on her face. I grabbed Will's arm gently and pulled him backwards a little; this hit was going to turn Jack's head around even farther, and it was too much to hope that Will would not get pushed back by it.

"Giselle," said Jack, slightly nervously.

She smirked and said, "Who was she?"

"What?" asked Jack guiltily. Will and I flinched in sympathy again as she slapped him hard and stomped off, leaving him looking a little dazed.

Will and I stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I may have deserved that," he came out with.

"If every town were like this," I said. "You would be the most unwanted man in the world."

Will nodded in agreement. Jack frowned at him. "Thought you were on my side with this. Anyway, we need to get to a certain friend of mine to round up a good crew."

"Gibbs?" I asked slyly. Jack didn't even look surprised at my intelligence, he just nodded.

"Gibbs."

We passed more harlots and drunks and dead bodies and fiddler players and fighting people and couples doing _romantic stuff, _if you get what I'm talking about. We entered a dark and damp house, where at the very end of the room was none other than Mr. Gibbs, sleeping with the pigs, covered in mud. The closer we got to him, the more pronounced was this horrible smell Gibbs was giving off. Will wrinkled his nose, but I held my nose, turning both blue at lack of oxygen, and green at the smell.

Jack picked up two barrels of water, gave one to Will, and threw his own at Gibbs, who was woken up immediately.

"Curse ya fer breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" he shouted, pulling out a dagger, before he realized who it was.

Will and I looked at each other in amusement, then looked back at Gibbs, whose expression of fury was replaced by a shocked smile.

"Mother's love, Jack!" he said, putting his dagger away. "You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck…"

"Ah, well," Jack said. "I know how to counter it: the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Gibbs thought about it for a minute. Then he said, "Aye, that'll about do it."

I couldn't breath anymore. After Jack helped Gibbs up and he was standing, I grabbed Will's bucket out of his hands, saying, "Gimme that thing," and threw it at Gibbs.

Once more, Gibbs was drenched in water.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" he shouted.

"That," I gasped, breathing again, "Was for the goddamn smell."

Gibbs stared at me, then shrugged in slight agreement. Jack seemed to understand where I was coming from. Will was covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Well, let's go," I said bossily, strutting back outside.

I really didn't want to. But I had to. And that was the only place we could give our proposition to Gibbs. I tried to calm myself as we entered the village pub, complete with punches, rum, and armies of "lasses." I held Will's arm, in case I got lost in the crowd, and he smiled at me, saying something that I never thought he'd say.

"You know, I don't know you well, but you're almost like the little sister I have never had."

I stared up at him in awe. Finally, I smiled, and said, "And you, my little brother."

"_Little?" _He said, looking falsely affronted.

I smirked, but did not answer.

Gibbs went to a table in the corner to sit down, waiting for Jack, who had gone to get him some rum. Will stood on one of the wooden stands, in front of the Gibbs, looking like a bodyguard. No one was to hear of what Jack had in mind.

I stood by Will with my hands on my hips, feeling oddly superior and cool. I mean, I'm the first thirteen year old African American pirate from the 21st century! I have made history-man can go back in time! Well, at least in their dreams. But enough of all this crap.

After what seemed two minutes, Jack suddenly appeared with two cups of rum in his hand. He paused at Will, who was looking nervously around at all the ruckus, and said, "Keep a sharp eye." Then he held my arm lightly and lead me over to the table.

"Before we get to the proposition," Jack said to Gibbs. "I'd like you to meet my first mate, Rema Emor."

Gibbs looked at me. He seemed to doubt my eligibility. So I crossed my arms, pursed my ruby-red lips, and said breathily, "You need to throw away that rum bottle you keep smuggling into your mouth, or you'll end up one of these losers," I pointed to the crowd of fighting men.

That was enough for Gibbs, he shook my hand and said in a sincerely polite voice, "Pleased to meet ya, Miss Emor."

"My pleasure," I answered, just as kindly. We all sat down, and I watched as Jack and Gibbs drank their mugs of rum.

"So," said Gibbs, "What's the nature of this venture of yourn?"

He was about to take another swig, when I put down his arm, just as Jack said, "I'm going after the _Black Pearl."_

Gibbs eyes widened and he gaped at Jack for a minute. I said, still holding his arm, "If I let you drink that rum while jack spoke, you'd choke."

Gibbs nodded impatiently in my direction before saying to jack. "It's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl."_

Jack looked to me for a little support.

"We've seen it," I said in a business-like tone, so that this man understood I'm not all joking teen material. "We know where it's heading…and we're going to take it!"

"I've heard Barbossa don't have time fer strikin' bargains with fool, nor have any time fer one."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a fool, then isn't it?" said Jack cheerfully.

"And how do you know he will listen to ya, eh?" Gibbs said disbelievingly.

Jack paused for a minute. "Let's say it's a matter of leverage," he said slowly.

I coughed. Gibbs and Jack looked at me. I jerked my head to Will. Gibbs seemed confused. Jack did the same, grunting a little. Gibbs shook his head, looking bewildered.

After three seconds I called out, "Hey, little brother!"

Will turned around sharply. He saw it was me, and smiled sheepishly. I waved before pointing to the crowd. He nodded and looked away.

Gibbs turned to me. "The kid?" he said. When he spoke to me, I felt as if I were a grown-up. I knew he trusted me as well as Jack.

I nodded. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Gibbs's eyes widened.

"His only child," Jack said leering. "Savvy?"

Gibbs leered back. "Ya don't say…leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I."

Yes! We have broken his resolve. He shall give us a crew.

"I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be a few sailors around here as crazy as you…"

"We can only hope," said Jack, raising his mug. "Take what ya can."

"Give nothin' back," Gibbs replied, and they clashed mugs and drank deeply, setting them down on the table with a loud _CLUNK._

Will heard, and drew his sword, and kicked a table. The whole pub went silent, watching him as he pointed it threateningly at everyone. Gibbs, and Jack and I watched him, shocked. He looked around at us, turning red.

Poor fellow.

The pub had gone loud again. They were too drunk to care what Will just did.

"The kid's a bit of a stick, ain't he?" said Gibbs.

"You have no idea," Jack and I said together. I was suddenly overcome with the strongest fit of giggles and snorts, that I had to cover my mouth, shaking. Jack smiled widely, trying not to snigger, and Gibbs laughed openly.

Will got even more embarrassed, putting away his sword. I was giggling even harder. Jack's smile was trembling, and Gibbs held his ribs, paralyzed with guffaws. Will shifted his weight from foot to other foot, rubbing his nose, and blushing.

I was able to calm down a bit and said, "Well…let's and go to-tee-hee-hee-hee…get some shut-eye or-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm…something…"

"Shut-eye?" said Jack through clenched teeth, still trying not to laugh. "Who said anything about shut-eye? How can you sleep in a town like this?"

"Good-point," Gibbs gasped. "Good…ha ha haaaa…point…"

Two minutes later, we were all calm, and Will had stopped blushing. We were walking out of the pub, and we were all smiling. But our problems? Far from over.

This dude came up to a few minutes ago and said, "My lassie," and then tried to hug me. I tried to push away, but he held on tight.

"This is a disgrace!" I said angrily, stepping on his foot and trying to push away at the same time. "What an intrusion upon my person…do you have any idea who you're dealing with, you ugly old idiot? Don't you acknowledge the laws set down by others for sexual harassment to underage women? GET OFF ME!"

Will came to the rescue, kicking the dude in the shins and knocking him out with the hilt of his sword.

"Thanks," I said shakily.

Will nodded. "You shouldn't have put that lipstick on."

"Like lipstick has something to do with this," I snapped. "it's my body and face, and I'll do what I like with it!"

But to be honest, after six more attacks by men for similar reasons as the first, I was wishing I wore a potato sack with mud on my face. Will probably feels the same way, while he keeps having to block them.

We've finally made it to the Interceptor, Jack and Gibbs suffering bruises from the men who pushed past them to get to me, and Will looking sleepier than I have ever seen him. I myself slumped into my bed in the cabin at once, and fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamed my way back to Elizabeth's point of view. This time, I was in her head. The walls were dark, and I was getting hot. I screamed.

_Ouch! Rema, be quiet!_

"Elizabeth? This is your head?"

_You're my conscience! You have been fur the past two days!_

"No kidding, I didn't realize that. So where are we?"

_See for yourself! _She sounded terrified.

I was transported to her eyes, and saw that she was surrounded by skeleton pirates. Elizabeth was screaming in fright. I held my mouth to stifle the scream. She-no, _we-_ were being chased by a certain pirate. We stood on opposite sides of the wheel. Elizabeth turned it hard and broke his neck.

Alas! The pirate could not die, so he just massaged it and put it back into place, sneering, "Yeah…"

"Kid," I said to Liz, "I have some advice for you."

_What?_

"RUN!"

And so she did, hiding under the stairs looking out at the crew.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," I counted back to the time that the monkey would show up.

_What are you doing? Get out of it!_

"5, 4, 3,-…"

_Get out of my head!_

"2, 1!"

The monkey shrieked and Liz yelled in horror. She ducked out from under the stairs and made for the cabin, was stopped and held by Barbossa.

"Look at us!' he shouted. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, so we cannot die, but nor are we dead." He spun her around and advanced on her. "For too long I have begged for death and have not died. Too long I have been parched of thirst and not able to quench it. I feel nothing…not the spray of the sea or the wind on my face…or the warmth of a woman's flesh," his hand was in the moonlight, and it turned skeletal.

"That is gross!" I wailed.

_Shut up!! And you're right._

Then his face loomed from the cabin light into the moon, and we saw-

"Ya best start belivin' yer ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one."

The skeleton Barbossa drank a bottle of wine, and it just slipped past him into his ribs, and staining the bones.

Me and Elizabeth screamed just as I heard Will's voice saying, "Rema! Rema! Wake up, Rema! Rema…"

A/N-Cliffhanger! I guess I shalt never get bored of all this…Like what's gonna happen next? Read the next chapter, goddarn it!


	9. Off to sea with Greatest Gran

A/N-I want to thank Dragon of Twilight for reviewing so nicely. Next chappie up now!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Will chat, and off to sea with greatest gran

I opened my eyes. It was daytime, the sunlight was creeping through cracks in the ship's walls. Will was hovering over me, looking scared for my health, shaking my shoulders to wake me up. I notice that I'm all clammy and cold, and I'm trembling. I sat up, feeling unusually empty and petrified at the same time.

"Rema? Are you okay?" Will asked me, searching my eyes for an answer.

I manage to choke out, "I had a dream…and it was real…Elizabeth…she's going trough hell, she's just found out-"

"What?" said Will, loud and frightened. "Elizabeth! Did they kill her? Did they hurt her? Did they violate her? Why, if they did, I swear I'll-"

"Calm down, shut up and listen to me! She's just been frightened by the pirates, I mean they become-"

I stopped there, remembering that Will wasn't supposed to know about the curse until much later. So I said, "They feed her cold meat and fish, and she's not feeling well at all."

This was partly true; in the commentary of POTC-CotBP by Keira Knightley, she says that the meat she ate was like that- cold and slimy and greasy and…ugh I don't even wanna think about it.

Will's face contorted with rage. "I'll strangle them and destroy them, and dig their guts out with my axe and then I'm going to break their teeth-"

"Will!" I said sharply. "You're making me feel worse! _Calm down, now. _Kay? Good. On a brighter note," I added, feeling my heart rate go down a bit, "It's good to know that once we catch them, there's going to be hell to pay to you!"

Will still held me tight, I felt shivers on my back at his warm touch. I know I love him with Elizabeth(they're made for each other!) but that doesn't mean I can't imagine him as my own…so I must cherish our brother/sisterhood relationship, since that's the only thing we will ever have…and I'm glad of it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me seriously. I smiled at him before answering frankly, "No. Not now." Will then gave me a hug that caused me to blush and feel comforted.

"But I will be," I said. "After we catch them."

Will let go of me, and looked me in the eye.

I had to ask him.

"Will," I began hesitantly. "Um…why do you worry so much about someone you barely know?"

Will looked at me as if I was asking if the sky was blue.

"Because I care about you," he said. "You're like a sister to me, and I feel this connection to you, and-and-" he's trying to find words to explain this, I can tell. "You're sacrificing your own live to come, and you're still so young…and," his voice shook even more with the emotion he was trying to control- "Despite everything people have said to me about people like you-I-I think you have done more than any pirate could-and-and you know me more than I know myself…I just can't help but care for you like I do."

By now I wanted cry into his shoulder as he stared at me, begging me too understand. It was hard to feel what Will has felt for me in such a short time span, but besides my family, no one has said something like this to me, and for that I'm grateful. So I pull him into a hard hug that breaks both of our ribs. Figuratively.

When we pull apart, Will said, "You feel better now, do you?"

"Yes, I do," I said reassuringly. "And thank you."

Will turned magenta.

"So," I said, stretching a bit before climbing out of bed. "Where are the others?"

"Gibbs has gone out to get a crew, and Jack's on deck now," said Will, putting some hair behind his ears.

I suddenly remembered Anamaria's arrival to the crew. I snorted with suppressed laughter.

"What?" said Will. "Jack's not a bad sailor…is he?"

"No," I said merrily. "It's just that the kind of people Gibbs is going to pick…one of them…" I shook my head. "I can't spoil the surprise!"

"What? What? What?" said Will eagerly. "What's the surprise?"

"I can only say this-" I began. "Jack definitely deserves it…"

Will still didn't get it. "Oh, fine," he said in mock annoyance. "I'll stop asking."

I laughed even more at that.

"Hungry?" I asked him.

"A little," he said. But I know he was lying.

"William Turner II!" I said in a motherly voice. "You tell me the truth!"

"Fine!" he said desperately. "I'm extremely hungry!"

"There we go. Not so hard, is it?" I said. "Is there no food on the ship?"

"Yes. Some eggs, and a red hot plate of clay. But that's it."

"Well, you can make something out of that!" I said.

Duh! Crack eggs, put it on the platter, and cook until done! God, you 18th centuries are so behind!!

_Well, Rema, you know they are 18__th__ century._

Right.

Well, anyway, Will led me to the place where the eggs where, and I tapped my finger on the clay plate, receiving a nice first degree burn on it. I rolled my eyes.

"Well," said Will devilishly. "I did say it was red-hot."

"Thank you, Will," I said sarcastically. "Just checking."

I cracked the eggs over the pan, and the yolk slipped out, and as soon as it hit the plate, it sizzled and was nice and brown in no time. The smell was so delicious that I wanted to eat it all off the plate right now. But instead, I told Will to get two plates from the drawer.

"What about Jack?" He asked, rummaging in the drawers.

"Jack doesn't need food, he's got rum to keep him satisfied."

Will laughed in agreement.

So it was just the two of us, eating nice hot brown eggs for breakfast until we heard Jack calling us from above.

"Oy! Whelp and first mate! Come up ere'!"

We came up to find Jack and Gibbs on the dock with a line of men(and one girl) standing behind them. They look windswept and dirty, and when we get to them, they smell of strong rum.

"Good morning, Captain, Gibbs," I said politely. "And company," I added, eyeing the men.

Gibbs smirked. "Feast yer eyes Cap'n! Ready men at the wheel. Every man worth his salt."

And here we reach Marty the midget, who looks back at us, probably daring us to say anything about his height. I always look past people's heights, but this time I wonder-can any midget handle what we are about to go through?

"And crazy to boot," Gibbs finished as an afterthought.

"So this…is your able-bodied crew?" Will said quietly to Jack, looking doubtful. I can't blame him. They're all so weird looking!

Jack, Will, and I stop again at Mr. Cotton.

"You, sailor," Jack said sharply.

"Mr. Cotton, sir," said Gibbs quietly.

"Mr. Cotton," I said before Jack could say it. I love this line. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay brave in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"I want to say that line," said Jack, frowning. "Mr. Cotton! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay…" he forgot what he had to say.

"Courage and fortitude, take two," I said, clapping my hands like those director's things they use to signal a scene.

Jack look confused for a minute, then tried again. "Err…Mr. Cotton, do you have the codes to forduct-"

Wrong again!

"Fortitude, take three, marker!"

"Do you have the fortitude to stay brave in the sea-oh God, I hate this bloody line!" Jack says, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fortitude, take four, last one, marker!"

Jack took a deep breath and said, "Do you have the cortitude to fortitude to follow orders in the stay brave and-oh my God!" Jack said angrily.

Will was looking extremely irked, and Gibbs was staring at us with his mouth open. Mr. Cotton wasn't saying anything.

"Fine, then, you do it!" Jack snapped at me.

"With pleasure! Mr. Cotton-again-do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay brave in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Mr. Cotton does not answer.

"Answer, man!" Jack said to him.

"He's a mute, sir," said Gibbs. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained his parrot to do it for him."

Mr. Cotton showed us his mouth, and we leaned back in revulsion. I grabbed my mouth, thanking God I still had my own tongue.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot," said Jack awkwardly. "Same question."

"_Squawk!" _said Mr. Cotton's parrot at once._ "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"_

I'm impressed. If a man can teach his parrot to talk for him when he can't talk himself, then anything is possible.

"There you go," said Jack to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're all mad," said Will, still doubtful.

"And what's the benefit for us?" asked a sharp woman's voice.

"Oh, here we go," I said blithely, walking with Jack and Will to the sound of the voice. I nudged Will, and when he looked at me, I used my fingers to count down from ten.

_Nine eight seven six…_

We had reached the woman. Jack looked from under the hat, and lifted it up. A cold face of a pretty woman with dark brown skin, looked back at him.

_Three two one!_

"Anamaria," said Jack, after her hat was taken off completely. And she slapped him so hard that a red spot appeared moments later where she had hit him. The force had once again turned him around to face us.

Will looked at me, then at Jack, and said sarcastically, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?"

"No, that one I deserved," said Jack shame-facedly, turning slowly around to look at Anamaria.

"I wonder why," I said, knowing exactly why. "Oh yeah!" I said in mock comprehension. "You stole her boat!"

Anamaria looked shocked at me for a split second, but didn't seem to care.

"You stole her boat?" said Will in pretend incredulity.

"You stole my boat," Anamaria spat at Jack.

"Actually-" Jack began, but was cut off by another hard slap. He took a deep breath and let it out in pain, and continued, "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission," he said to Anamaria. "But with every intention of bringing it back."

He leaned back a little when Anamaria shouted, "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one," said Jack, but he leaned back even more as Anamaria raised a threatening finger.

"I will," she said.

"A better one," Will put in reassuringly.

Jack smiled with confidence. "A better one," he repeated.

"That one," I said, pointing to our ship.

"What one?" Jack asked me, sounding scared. He followed my finger to the _Interceptor._

Anamaria looked at it too. I could see a slight thing of longing in her face.

The crew's heads looked at the ship, as well.

"That one?" he asked me sharply. Will smirked. The crew's heads looked back at Jack. His face was working furiously, because he didn't want to look like a coward in front of everyone, but he didn't want Anamaria to kill him either.

Finally, he gave a fake smile and said, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" she said, along with everyone else, as the crew prepared to board the _Interceptor _. Anamaria grabbed her hat back from Jack's hands and stalked to the ship, too.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir," said Gibbs ominously.

"Would be far worse not to have her," said Jack, looking up at the sky.

"And who said women were bad luck?" I shot at Gibbs glaring at him. He actually cowered.

Looks like I have more power over some people than I thought I did. Yes it is true. Once the average girl in 2007, now the "it" girl!

Everyone was on board now. I walked over to Anamaria, who was standing near the wheel and looking out to the sea ahead.

I was glad to know I was not the only brown girl here.

She looked at me as I held out my hand. "Hello," I said kindly. "I'm Rema Emor."

She smiled at me and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rema. You know my name by now, so…"

I chuckled lightly. "And it is a very nice name, too."

"Thank you."

"So…" I said, trying to think of something to say. "You don't know how happy I am to know that there is a female companion on this ship besides me, or I think I would have had to talk to myself."

"I can understand that," said Anamaria. "I've been alone all my life…no mom, no dad, no sister nor brother…"

I felt really bad for her, and I can understand how she felt. I am an only child. And my mom and dad actually are not my real parents. I'm adopted.

I said to Anamaria, "I'm an only child, too. And I'm adopted."

She turned to me, and I could tell that she believed me.

"Looks like we're both in sadness, here," she said.

"Yeah," I said. "But I remember them by my last name. Emor."

"Emor," she echoed. "Pretty."

"Thank you."

I suddenly realized that I did not know _her _surname.

"And what is your surname, out of curiosity?" I asked.

She answered immediately. "Salavage."

"Salavage," I murmured. It stirred something in my memory.

"That's crazy."

"What is?" Anamaria asked.

"That your name is Salavage. See, my old timeline-this was a long ago, when my real mom was still was here-my timeline traces back to my great-great-great-great-great grandmother, and her surname was Salvage, but her first name Zeely."

I don't know how it happened. But suddenly Anamaria's mouth dropped.

"How do you know my middle name?" she said, freaking out completely.

"What?" I shrieked.

"My middle name, it's Zeely. Anamaria Zeely Salavage!"

This has to be a bad joke or something. It just has to be. There is no way that Anamaria was in real life! But-

It all began clunking into place.

Anamaria was real. They all were real, the Black Pearl's legend was true. And I had met a relative of mine from the 18th century! And there was someone out there who knew it was true and had made a story of it! Which means-

Oh my freakin' God.

Anamaria is my greatest Grandmother.

Me and Anamaria screamed at the same time, and everyone around us wondered what the hell we going on about.

"What's up with you, mates?" Jack asked, coming over to us.

"She's my greatest granny!" I screamed.

"She's my greatest granddaughter!" Anamaria yelled, turning red.

Jack gazed open-mouthed from the two of us to his crew, and Will, who looked utterly dumbstruck.

"You-she-we-what?" Jack sputtered, but I barely heard him, as me and Anamaria were still screaming.

"Girls!" Will shouted. We shut up, looking at him.

"Take a deeeeep breath…" we followed his instructions. I took in a big breath, and let it out, relaxing.

"Now," Will said to me. "What is going on?"

"What's going on?" I said incredulously, getting worked up again. "Have you been listening to us, or has our screams damaged your hearing? She's my greatest grandmother!"

"But I've made a vow never to have a child, and I've only done –err-what I have to do with-" Anamaria began, but turned red, comprehension, looking at Jack. Jack stared at her questioningly, then looked at me-then gasped, shuddering, and passed out right there on the floor.

Anamaria was shaking her head and looking awed at me.

"What?" I asked. I became aware of everyone else staring at me like they had never seen me before. Will frowned into my face, looking into my eyes.

He let out a low whistle. "I knew it," he said quietly. "I knew there was something similar about the three of you…"

"What are you talking about?" I said, getting a little freaked out.

Anamaria pointed at herself, then with another finger at Jack, and clashed them together, then pointed them at me. She did not need words. Her message could not have been clearer.

_Me…Jack…we're you're greatest grandparents._

"Oh," I said blankly. "Great. Off to sea with greatest gran, and first mate of greatest gramps, who just happens to be Jack Sparrow."

Then I fainted.

A/N-Ha ha ha haaaaa! Isn't that crazy? No I'm not really related to jack Sparrow, cuz he's not real, but hey hey hey! Ain't that something crazay!

The next chapter is the last one for a while. Meanwhile, I am writing up the next chapter for my other W/E story, "At world's end-the Frida version". So that should be a real excitement for all of you who wanna read more. So yeah, just wait a bit after this last chapter, which is sadly very short. oh, and I'm not adopted, I just added that in for the character to realate to Ana.


	10. Crying

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Crying

I woke up about ten minutes ago, and everyone but Jack and Ana have left me alone. Now we are under deck, their sitting down looking all nervous, while I'm pacing the floor back and forth in front of them like a tiger preparing to pounce on his or her prey. Which is kinda what I'm doing. I'm very angry. Why didn't they make a connection before, and why is it that Jack Sparrow, who I know was never near Ana for a long time, didn't think to have protection when he and Ana did it if he didn't want a baby? Oh yeah. No such thing as _protection _in 1730 or 40 or whatever.

"Okay," I said coming to a stop. "One of you have gotta start talking in three two one. NOW!"

Ana spoke up. "I was pregnant only three months ago! I would never have known that you were my-"

"Don't I look something like you?" I interrupted savagely.

"Centuries have passed since this time, if you really are from the 21st century," said Jack. Ana looked so freaked out.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"Shush, Ana," I said angrily. "Or should I say, great-great-great-great-great grandmother Anamaria!"

"No, no, just Ana, please," Ana squeaked.

"How is it that _you,"_ I said, pointing at Jack. "Did not bother to think twice before fooling around with Ana!"

Jack turned red, and Ana buried her face in her hands. How dare they show weakness to me! It just makes things worse for them!

"Jack Sparrow-" I began.

"Captain, _Captain _jack Sparrow!" Jack roared.

"As far as I'm concerned, you aren't acting like a good captain at all!" I shouted. "Not even to your own family!"

That didn't come out right. Oh, shit. Jack is quiet, but his look could kill me.

Ana said, "Now, let us begin from the beginning."

I sat down on the floor in mock anticipation, leaning forward to listen.

Ana took a deep breath, and said:

"I met Jack Sparrow three years ago, when the East India Trading Company was wrecking havoc on where I lived. We became good friends, though we fought a lot, and soon after that, we fell in love. And of course, in the pirate game, as soon as you kiss a pirate, it can lead-"

"To other things," I put in, grimacing. "I think I get that. Go on."

"Well, things went downhill from that. After a few days, I began to get sick. Jack, who had never experienced the symptoms of pregnancy, sent for the best doctor and paid an awful lot of money when he could have just gotten a cheap doc off Tortuga. And…when the doctor showed that I was…well, Jack, he sort of…ran away one night."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I throat turned a little sore, but who gave a damn? Jack looked all scared and was ready to start explaining with a, "Well, ye see, love," but no, not for me.

I grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly. "You, Jack Sparrow, fearless of all pirates, leaving a poor girl pregnant?"

Jack didn't even answer.

"I hate you!" I yelled, and ran up deck where Will ran over to me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I'm _crying?_ I felt tears running down my cheek. I was never more hurt. Any one who would do what Jack did is not worth my time.

I hugged Will tightly, sobbing. And even in my misery, my stomach has butterflies by the way Will holds me. Arms, strong arms wrapped around me like there was no tomorrow. _Get you head out of the clouds, he's with Liz, and you like that._

**Shut up, conscience, and let me have I moment with him.**

He looked angrily at the direction on the below deck. Where Jack was being yelled at by angry Ana. At least, that's what it sounded like.

I didn't feel any better.

A/N-sorry for the short chapter. But I am too busy with other stories. You can check out if there is an update probably…next week of sooner. I love this story so much myself. Read and review, please.


	11. Newfound Power

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

I AM udpateing all my stories today! I've got nothing else to do.

Newfound Power

I refuse to speak to the oh so amazing jack Sparrow for at least an hour. Of course, I'm still working, but I won't answer his orders, so he can just shove it if he thinks we're okay! As for Ana, well, she's the victim here, so I've already told her we are alright. Will keeps trying to get me to forgive Jack, but I stand my ground.

"He left a poor girl when she needed him most!" I told Will.

"He's a pirate!" he answered.

"I'm not forgiving right now," I said stubbornly. "I'm not doing it!"

"You do know you're acting like a child, do you?"

"Oh. Maybe it's because I _am _a fucking child!"

"Errr…fucking? I don't know what absurd language you use, but it sounds rude."

"Buzz off, loser!"

I just couldn't talk to him for a while. I need to think. The problem was, that there was nothing to think about. As angry as I am with the loser, I want to make amends with him. He is, after all, my greatest gramps.

By this time, I was sitting on the edge of the ship as clouds rolled in, and the sun was beginning to set. I hummed the PotC theme, and I began thinking about my family. Now that I was in the 18th century, I had lost all my possessions that make my life worth living-such as my laptop, my ipod, my notebooks and pens. See, here in this period, you have to use quills. And I hate quills. I mean, we are using bird's feathers to write? Elch!

_I wish I had brought along my computer bag,_ I thought.

A crack sounded off in the air like a pistol. Everyone jumped. I screamed. Then I realized something was on the floor in front of me. When I saw what it was, I felt my mouth on the floor.

My computer bag, my faithful, rugged, tough computer bag, was lying there peacefully with nothing in it.

"Qua dans l'appelle des L'enfer…?" I wondered aloud in the little probably inaccurate French I knew.

I picked up the adorable bag of mine, thinking about what I wished for. Could it be possible that I had this power?

I tried again. _I wish I had my computer in this bag._

Another loud crack. This time, some of the crewmembers came around to see what has made this noise. The bag in my hands became heavy, which took my by surprise so much that I almost dropped it. Opening the bag, I looked inside-and gasped.

My faithful laptop sat, sleeping, within the bag.

Oh my goodness, I thought to myself, this _is _a dream.

So I guess now I can wish for more things. But for now, Will is staring at my device like it's a new species. I then remember…they don't know what these stuff are.

"What is that…monstrosity?" He hissed, unsheathing his sword and pointing at my laptop menacingly.

Oh, no, you don't. Nobody calls my baby a monstrosity.

"Watch it!" I say threateningly. "It's a special sort of machine that can be taken anywhere. It tells what the weather will be before it happens-"

Will's eyes go wide. Now everyone's listening in.

"-it gives a map of the world-"

Will gasped. Anamaria opened her mouth wide. Everybody else just stood there, listening.

"-and it even translates foreign languages!"

I think that was enough for them. They crowded around, asking to try out this contraption, this, "Top-lap."

Top-lap. Oh, god!

"It's a laptop. _Lap-top! _Laptop!" I said loud and clear. "A special sort of machine from the future that helps communicate with others who have a LAP-TOP! Got it? Lap…"

"lap…" Will said.

"Top!"

"Top…"

"Laptop!"

"Top-lap!"

What's the point in argueing with him?

"Whatever man," I said, "But as far as I'm concerned, no one insults my laptop."

Will woalked away, nodding quickly. I opened my laptop-and found that the airport had five bars of service in it. That's kinda weird, seeing as in these times, there was no such thing as an Airport.

I clicked on the icon. On the list of airport names there was-

_Singapore Swish_

_England Endeavor_

_African Atmosphere_

_Indian Indolence _(what the hell?)

_American Apprentice_

And…the one that was checked was _Pirate Wi-fi._

"Okay…" I said. "Ths is kinda weird…whatever."

I closed my laptop and put it in my bag.

Jack Sparrow came up to me, looking sorry.

"I aologize for not telling you…and for leaving your great-great-great-great—"

"I get it," I interrupted quietly. I can't be ad at that old guy anymore, you know? It's just not healthy. And mom always said that anger leads to the bad side-

Oh, wait. That was Yoda. Aw, who cares.

"Whatever, I accept your apology," I said. He smiled, when I stomach growled.

'Hungry?" He said.

"Yeah, a lot."

"Gruel?" He offered.

HELL NO!

"Um…" I said, trying to be polite…"I think I will have some pizza, if you don't mind."

"Pizza? Pizza?" asked Jack, looking around. "Where is Pizza? Pizza, come here for my friend!"

What the heck was that? He's calling pizza? Who the hell-I was going to wish for pizza, jesus!

"I can wish for the pizza, Jack Sparrow," I said calmly. I have burned out my need for brattiness with this man.

"I wish for a large, freshly made, semi-warm Marguerita pizza with a side of garlic knots and a bottle of pepsi!" I said.

Poof! A table appears, then the pizza and the rest of the stuff. The aroma was intoxicating.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, I want that it my tummy," I said tunelessly, staring at all the good food.

The whole crew stared at me.

"Let's eat!" I said.

An hour later, we are all stuffed, and looking at the foggy seas near the Skull Island.

"Puts a chill to the bones, ho many lives have the claimed by this passage," said Gibbs gravely.

"Let's hope we don't join them," I said, as the parrot sang, "Dean men tell no tales…"

"So…" I said. "At this time, once we reach our destination, Will will follow jacky-poo into the cave, row a boat, talk about treasure, find the pirates, knock out Jack, save Elizabeth and get back the necklace!"

"Uhhhh…what?" said jack.

"Um…" do I want to explain this again. "Can I go with you?" I asked in my mock baby voice.

Gibbs looked at Jack. Jack looked at Will. Will looked at the parrot. The Parrot looked at me and said, "Begone three pirates from the ship!"

Will and Jack nodded and led me to the nearest boat.

_This is gonna be good…_

A/N: Yeah, what do you know? Dramaqueen1217 is ba-ack! On this story. Review and no flames.


End file.
